Solicitude
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Dark Pit and Doctor Mario trying to get Shulk and Robin back together after Robin finds out about Shulk's dark secret. [Yaoi; Mentioned Rape] [RobinxShulk]


_Warning: Story contains yaoi, out of character, mentioned rape, sexual content, MPREG, and non-story related._

* * *

Doctor Mario checked Shulk's pulse, blood pressure, and heartbeat. Shulk was sitting on the table with his shirt removed. He was getting tested again. Doctor Mario smiled.

"I can tell you're taking your daily medication because your health is fine."

Doctor Mario took a seat and sat down.

Shulk lifted his gaze. He took a deep breath.

"When was the last time you had an outbreak?"

Shulk licked his lips.

"About 2 months ago…"

Doctor Mario nodded and took some notes.

"You got the disease from being raped, correct?"

Shulk looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Yes. She drugged, kidnapped, and raped me…."

"I'm sorry Shulk. Did she get caught?"

"Yes, but since I'm a guy, they believed her. I had to get Dunban to help me win the case."

"Yes, abuse and rape towards men is always overlooked."

"Its just lousy stereotypes. Society believes men should not show any emotions, we should be masculine, and not feminine."

Doctor Mario placed his hand on Shulk's shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. I will try my best to find a cure Shulk. You don't deserve to be in pain…"

Shulk turned his head facing Doctor Mario.

"Thanks Doc."

"How's Robin? Does he know your situation?"

Shulk gulped and looked away. He messed with the ring Robin gave him.

"No. I'm afraid of telling him…"

Doctor Mario patted Shulk's back.

"You have to tell him the truth Shulk."

"I'm just scared. What if he leaves me?"

Doctor Mario smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think he's going to leave you. He's crazy about you."

Shulk felt his heart warming up.

"You think so?"

Doctor Mario chuckled.

"I see you two always holding hands and touching each other!"

Shulk thought about every date and romantic moments he had with Robin.

"Shulk, if he truly loves you, he will stay with you."

Shulk placed his hands on his knees.

"We've been together for two years now…"

Shulk closed his eyes trying not to remember all the rejections.

"I'm so scared of telling him. Everyone I told immediately broke up with me…"

Shulk let his tears out.

"Sometimes, they would hit me…"

Doctor Mario handed Shulk some tissues. Shulk wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"You will find love Shulk. There's always someone that loves you."

"But what if Robin…"

"Robin is attached to you. There's no way he will let you go and if he does, he will crawl back."

Shulk looked at the ring and thought about Robin.

"Do you think so?"

Shulk turned his head facing Doctor Mario. Doctor Mario placed his hand on his chin and popped his neck.

"Well, if he's faking it. He's doing a good job!"

Shulk looked at the ring carefully seeing, _I love you_ carved into the ring.

"Listen Shulk, think positive. Robin will never leave you."

Shulk nodded and pulled his shirt back on.

"Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Yes, how do we have protected sex?"

Doctor Mario blushed and shook his head. Shulk chuckled.

"You're sexually active, aren't you?"

Shulk blushed.

"I can't help it. Whenever Robin comes back from a match, I'm lost in ecstasy whenever he kisses me. He touches me and I lose control…"

Doctor Mario tilt his head and handed Shulk a piece of paper that had all warnings.

"I highly recommend you wear a latex condom. The disease you have can spread through unprotected sexual contact. It still can be transmitted even without symptoms. I would avoid skin on skin. If you're having an outbreak, don't have sex!"

Shulk nodded and folded the piece of paper.

"First things first, you need to tell him your situation Shulk."

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

Shulk stood there waiting for his boyfriend. His heart was beating rapidly. He was going to tell Robin about his situation. He hoped Robin will not leave or betray him like his other relationships did. Robin came out of the recreation room and gasped once he saw his boyfriend. He dashed over and jumped into his boyfriend's arms. Both males crushed their lips together. Robin had his hands placed on his lover's cheeks. Their tongues twirled and drool escaped from their lips. The sounds of lips being pressed together became loud. Robin felt himself being turned around so he was pressed against the wall. He wrapped his leg around Shulk's waist. He wrapped his other free leg around his boyfriend's waist. Both males crushed their lips together again. The kiss deepened. Shulk moaned into the kiss as Robin began rolling his hips against his groin. Shulk turned Robin around and pulled him in between his legs. He gasped and yanked Robin's pants down. Robin panted and pressed his bottom in between Shulk's legs. Shulk grinds his teeth together and closes his eyes. He was so hard. He slapped Robin's behind making him gasp. He slapped it again a lot harder. Shulk grunted and moved his hips.

"What the fuck!?" Ike gasped.

"Hey, hey! Go make out somewhere else!" Link shouted.

Both males blushed by how they positioned.

"Shulk, I want you now…."

Shulk swallowed hard.

"Actually Robin, there's something I need to tell you…."

Robin pulled his pants back up. He could see Shulk's manhood sticking out. Shulk blushed and adjusted his erection.

"What is it Shulk?"

"I will explain to you when we get back in our room."

Robin nodded and held Shulk's arm. Shulk felt his heart racing. Robin leaned his head against Shulk's shoulder and sighed. He loved Shulk's scent. Once they arrived inside their room, Robin sat on the bed and began removing his clothes. It was hot inside the room. He was left in his underwear and tank top.

"What did you want to tell me Shulk?"

Shulk sat down next to Robin. He twitched and moaned once Robin slipped his hand under Shulk's shirt.

"That you're hard?"

Robin removed his lover's shirt and pulled his shorts down. Shulk closed his eyes and twitched once Robin roamed his hand around Shulk's chest. He pulled Shulk's underwear down revealing his stiff manhood. Shulk got off the bed once Robin tried to reach for it. Robin chuckled.

"Don't be shy Shulky. You know I want to ride it."

Shulk shook his head and grabbed his boyfriend's hands once he tried reaching for it again. Robin was confused.

"I don't understand. What's the matter?"

Shulk swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Robin, I have genital herpes…"

Robin paused for a moment then stepped back.

"Are you lying to me?"

Shulk turned away and showed his medical flyer. Robin carefully read it and felt his stomach drop.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Shulk said nothing.

"We've been together for two years and you kept this dark secret from me?"

"I did not want to tell you because, I feared you would leave me!"

Shulk felt tears building up in his eyes.

"I can't believe this! So, you were just going out having sex with anyone you pleased!?"

Shulk felt his heart shatter.

"It wasn't like that Robin! You don't understand how I got it!"

Robin shook his head.

"Maybe I have it now from you touching me…"

Shulk pounded the wall.

"I did not enter you! We did not have sex!"

Thunder began dancing around Robin's hands.

"Robin, please don't…."

Shulk stepped back. He flinched once the ring he gave Robin was thrown in his face.

"I'm breaking up with you. I don't need a manwhore."

Shulk's face grew sad.

"A manwhore? How am I a manwhore!?"

"Just stay the hell away from me you disgusting brute!"

"No, Robin, please! Give me a chance to explain!"

Shulk tried grabbing his arm. Robin growled and punched Shulk directly in the face making him fall on his bottom.

"How many men or women did you hook up with and gave that disease to? 10? 100? 1000?"

Shulk whimpered and placed his hand on his nose.

"Please, just let me explain!"

Robin grabbed his clothes and left Shulk's room. Shulk's nose was bleeding. He let his tears escape his eyes. He pressed his forehead against the wall and punched it. He was so frustrated. He did not understand why everyone he told about his situation would always hit him. So being honest means people have the right to hit you.

* * *

Dark Pit choked on his popcorn once his phone began ringing. He coughed violently and punched his gut spitting out his popcorn. He grunted and picked up the phone. He saw it was Shulk. He warmly smiled.

"Hey Shulk!"

Dark Pit's facial expression changed once he realized Shulk was crying. Dark Pit placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Shulk, it's not your fault."

Shulk's words were breaking Dark Pit's heart.

"Did you explain to him how you got it? What, he actually hit you?"

Dark Pit turned off the TV.

"Shulk, listen carefully. Do not harm yourself. I want you to get out of your room and come spend the night with me."

Dark Pit hung up and closed his eyes sighing.

"Why Robin…."

Pikachu yanked the TV cord out.

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu flipped Dark Pit off.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

Shulk knocked on Dark Pit's door. He had his head down. Dark Pit quietly opened the door allowing Shulk to enter his room. He slowly closed his door. Shulk's cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red. Pikachu had a sad look on her face. Her ears flopped down. She just realized there was no food in her bowl. She jumped onto the counter looking for Pika Cookies Dark Pit would always feed her. Shulk dragged his feet and sat down on the couch with his head down. Dark Pit sat next to him.

"Tell me what happened..."

Shulk sniffed.

"I tried telling him Dark Pit, he wouldn't give me a chance to explain..."

Dark Pit placed his hand on Shulk's shoulder.

"Did he literally hit you?"

Shulk turned his head and nodded.

"He gave me a nosebleed..." Shulk murmured.

"Sheesh, that's just awful. I can't believe Robin would do that." Dark Pit said.

"It hurts so much Dark Pit. Everyone I told immediately broke up with me. Why do they always hit me?" Shulk sobbed.

"They're just scared Shulk." Dark Pit replied. "People are afraid of what they don't know."

"How come you did not go against me?" Shulk said.

"Because real friends accept you for who you are." Dark Pit explained. "Why would I want to bully someone on something they cannot change?"

"Thank you, Dark Pit." Shulk said.

"I know, that video I saw about you on SmashRec is down right horrible..." Dark Pit said.

A tear rolled down Shulk's cheek.

"I remember that video. She threw her hot coffee in my face then told me to kill myself..." Shulk said.

Pikachu walked over and jumped on Shulk's lap. Shulk warmly smiled.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"What's she saying?" Shulk said.

"I agree Pikachu." Dark Pit said. "She said she's appalled that no one helped you when you were getting assaulted."

Pikachu's heart shaped tail cracked. Her ears flopped down. She raised her two arms.

"Pika Pi...Pika Pi..."

"She said, why do people have to be so cruel..." Dark Pit said.

Shulk took a deep breath.

"That's why I trust Pokemon. I understand them. Its people I don't understand." Dark Pit said. "Some people meant to be with people..."

Pikachu jumped on Dark Pit's lap. She stared into Dark Pit's eyes.

"And others like me are just, different..." Dark Pit said.

"I agree. People are cruel and careless..." Shulk said.

Dark Pit nodded.

"Stay with me for a couple of days or when you recover, Shulk." Dark Pit said.

Shulk nodded.

"Thank you, Dark Pit." Shulk said.

* * *

 _Next day..._

"You're negative Robin."

Robin sighed in relief. He was sitting down inside a tiny room getting tested for multiple diseases. Doctor Mario was holding a clipboard. He was writing notes down in his notepad.

"What happened between you and Shulk?"

Thunder danced around Robin's hands.

"I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him? You two been together for two years and now you separate?"

Robin shook his head.

"I don't need him. I don't need a liar or a manwhore."

Doctor Mario sat down and removed his reading glasses.

"Did he explain to you how he got it?"

Robin shook his head.

"There was no need for him to explain. The disease tells me he just goes out having sex with anything that moves!"

Doctor Mario popped his neck and looked into his clipboard. He did not like the response Robin said. He pulled out a piece of paper from Shulk's file and handed it to Robin.

"Please read it and I'll be right back."

Doctor Mario left the room.

Robin looked at the piece of paper. His eyes widen in horror. _Innocent Homs, kidnapped, drugged, and raped for being gay, wins the trial._ The paper showed Shulk's sad face. _Shulk, age 18, was drugged and kidnapped by a woman that was HSV-2 positive. She claimed she raped Shulk so he could turn him heterosexual. The woman then tried blaming everything on Shulk by changing her story. Dunban was later involved since he remembered placing a hidden camera disguised as a contact inside of Shulk's eye. The woman was arrested and sentenced to death. Shulk however, is still trying to cope with the emotional pain he feels inside his heart. He still has nightmares till this day and his life will never be the same again. Please donate and help find a cure!_

Robin covered his mouth in shock. Doctor Mario came inside the room and sat down on his spinning chair. He noticed Robin's face was growing sad.

"Do you understand now?"

Robin nodded.

"I feel so ashamed. I was so upset and did not bother letting Shulk finish what he had to say."

"Robin, did you harm him?"

Robin turned his face looking into Doctor Mario's eyes. Doctor Mario could already tell he hit Shulk.

"He's been through so much. Men have it worse than women when it comes to rape."

Robin nodded.

"Put yourself in his shoes. What if you were raped and had that virus?"

"I don't know…"

"Believe it or not, he did try killing himself."

Robin looked down wishing he had that ring Shulk gave him.

"Every time he visited me for a medical check, he always talked about how much he loved you and how you changed his life. You turned his negatives into positives. That homs is crazy about you."

Robin his let tears flow down his cheeks. Doctor Mario gave him some tissues allowing Robin to wipe his eyes.

"You should go back to him."

Robin got off the table.

"That's what I plan on doing! I do love Shulk!"

"Take care Robin."

"Thanks Doc."

Doctor Mario chuckled. He handed Robin some pills.

"Give these to Shulk before you two have sex. These pills will seize the virus for a few hours. I already know you want to feel him inside you."

"If he takes these pills, it's safe for him to enter me? Can I touch him?"

"Yes. I'm close to finding a cure but I need more time!"

Robin took the pills.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Doctor Mario raised an eyebrow once he touched Robin's hand.

"I don't believe it..."

Robin turned his head.

"What?"

"I'm shocked. You're one of the few men that can become pregnant!"

Robin flushed.

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"See for yourself."

Doctor Mario showed the symbol that was carved into Robin's hand.

Robin blushed deeply.

"I know Shulk is going to love that..."

Doctor Mario lightly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Robin left the room. He turned his head once he heard someone calling his name. It was Dark Pit.

"Hey Robin! Do you mind coming over for a party?"

Robin shrugged.

"Sure!"

"Great! Be at my room at 7!"

Robin nodded.

"Have you seen Shulk?"

Dark Pit shook his head.

"Oh, okay…"

"Well, I'll see you later!"

Dark Pit ran off and bumped into Pikachu.

"Why are you always bumping into me!?"

"Pi! Pi! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Why did you just call me!?"

Robin covered his ears and looked away once Pikachu zapped him.

Robin looked around for Shulk for hours. His face grew sad thinking Shulk left Smash. He even asked other smashers and got the same response. Robin continued walking until he saw something shiny on the ground. It was the ring Shulk gave him. Robin ran over to it and picked it up. He put the ring on his finger. The ring said _Together Forever_. Robin wanted to be with Shulk more than anything. Robin looked at the clock. He decided to go to Dark Pit's room since it was close to 7 o'clock. He knocked on the door revealing the black angel. Dark Pit pointed to the hidden room. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Robin?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'll be right back."

Robin nodded. He dragged his feet into the hidden room which led to a staircase. He walked downstairs. He could hear the music playing. His eyes widen once he saw Shulk sitting by himself. He looked depressed. Robin noticed he wasn't moving or eating the food that was on the table he was sitting in. His arms were placed on the table and he had his head down. There were other smashers inside the room dancing. The music was playing loud. There were colorful flashing lights. Robin could hear the smashers cheering on Pikachu. Pikachu was hip hop dancing by using her tail. Shulk sighed and stood up. He ignored the harsh naming calling that was coming from Ike and Link's mouth. He placed his hands inside his pockets and walked into Dark Pit's other room. Robin followed behind. He waited until the door was closed before entering. As he entered, Shulk was standing in front of him with his back turned. He was messing with Robin's ring. He had his head down and removed his vest. He placed it on Dark Pit's desk. Robin quietly closed the door. Shulk raised his head.

"Dark Pit?"

Robin said nothing. Shulk turned his head. His mouth slightly opened.

"R-Robin…"

"Hey Shulk…"

"What are you doing here?"

Robin stepped closer.

"I've been looking everywhere for you…"

Shulk stepped back fearing Robin was going to harm him. Robin noticed immediately.

"Shulk, I need to talk to you…."

Shulk swallowed hard.

"Please forgive me, I should have never hit or abandoned you like that. Doctor Mario explained how you got the disease…."

Shulk sat on the bed.

"Now you understand?"

Robin sat down next to Shulk. He leaned his head on Shulk's shoulder. Shulk did not move away.

"I felt so guilty when Doctor Mario told me what happened to you..."

Shulk shivered once Robin nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

"Shulk, I love you…"

Shulk turned his head.

"You love me?"

Robin let his tears out.

"I'm sorry Shulk! I'm sorry for breaking your heart but I still love you so much!"

Shulk's mouth slightly opened.

"Shulk, I love you. I love you with all my heart. That disease will not stop me from loving you."

Shulk let his tears roll down his cheeks.

"How could I betray the perfect man?"

Robin embraced his lover and whispered into his ear.

"I want to make love with you. I want to give you my virginity."

Shulk shivered.

"R-Robin….I…."

Robin brushed the tip of his nose against Shulk's cheek.

"My body is yours."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I understand there's a risk, but I'm crazy about you, so I'm willing to take it!"

Robin handed Shulk the medication.

"What is this?"

"Doctor Mario gave me these. He said take them before having sex. He's close to finding a cure. These pills will freeze the virus for a couple of hours."

"Does this mean, I can enter you?"

Robin smiled.

"Yes."

Shulk nodded and swallowed the pills. He could feel the pills taking affect.

"Robin, I love you…"

"I love you too, Shulk…"

Both males crushed their lips together. Robin crawled onto Shulk's lap. He cupped his lover's face and began rolling his hips against his groin. Their kisses became sloppy and drool escaped from their lips. Shulk moved his lips and bit Robin's neck deeply making him gasp. Teeth marks formed on Robin's neck. He licked and sucked on the mark until it was dark red. Robin closed his eyes letting his lover mark him. He moved his lips on the other side of Robin's neck. He bit harder than last time. Robin clawed the fabric of his lover's back in pleasure. Another red mark formed onto Robin's neck.

"That way people know who you belong to."

Shulk whispered into his lover's ear.

"Make me yours. Bruise and mark me. My body belongs to you." Robin replied.

Shulk found himself lying down. Robin sat up and wasted no time removing his clothes along with Shulk. Robin waited until Shulk was in his underwear. Shulk blushed. He slowly removed his underwear revealing his manhood. Both males tossed their clothes on the floor. Robin loved the size of his manhood. He did not see any signs of an outbreak. Shulk twitched and closed one eye once Robin began stroking his shaft. Robin smiled and kissed the head. He licked the tip and messed with his lover's balls. His manhood was 12 inches. He took the head in his mouth and moved his lips down and up. Shulk groaned and stroked his lover's hair. Robin moved his lips faster and scraped his teeth on his lover's shaft making Shulk tilt his head back. He removed his lips once Shulk was close. He adjusted himself so he was straddling his lover's legs. He leaned forward and letting their manhoods grind together. Shulk bit his lip. Robin placed his hands on his lover's chest and roamed his hands around. Shulk whipped his head left and right letting out tiny gasp. Robin rubbed his lover's nipples in circles and traced his abdominal. He loved Shulk's muscles. He leaned down and shared a passionate kiss. He already knew what Shulk wanted. He positioned himself over his lover's manhood. Shulk reached his arms up. Robin interlaced their fingers together. He squeezed Shulk's hands tightly. Robin gasped and winced in pain as he lowered himself down. He could feel his lover's head trying to enter his tight bunker. He pushed himself down more moaning out his lover's name. Shulk could feel his lover squeezing his hands. Robin panted heavily and tried relaxing his body. Feeling impatient, Shulk grasped Robin's hips and slammed him down on his manhood. Robin's eyes widen and he yelped in pain. His body was bent back and he had his hands placed on Shulk's naval. Robin relaxed his body and looked into his lover's eyes. He saw lust and pure need. Shulk enjoyed the tightness around his member. Robin felt the same. He places his hands on his lover's chest. He slowly moves his hips. Shulk grasped Robin's hips claiming him as his property. He slowly moved all the way up to the head then pushed himself down. Shulk closed his eyes and let Robin go on his own pace. He relaxed his body. Robin wiggled his hips and rocked himself back and forth. Shulk grinds his teeth together. Robin could feel his lover's nails digging into his skin. He began bouncing roughly on his lover's manhood. Shulk bent his legs allowing Robin more support. He grips Shulk's knees as he rides his lover's manhood. Robin's manhood bobbed violently. Shulk rolled Robin over so he was on back. He crossed his legs around Shulk's body and crushed their lips together. Shulk pulled out then pushed back in. He buried his face into Robin's neck and let out his moans. Robin wrapped his arms around Shulk's neck and moaned loudly in his ear. Shulk rammed deeply inside his boyfriend. Their bodies grinded together. Robin moved his arm and touched Shulk's chest. Both males had their eyes locked. Both males shared fast, passionate, wet kisses. Shulk could feel himself reaching his climax. He buried his face into Robin's neck. He continued ramming deeply into his lover. Robin cried his lover's name and panted heavily. His body was covered in sweat. Shulk continued thrusting. He could feel Robin clawing his back in pleasure. Shulk panted heavily. He grunted and released his seed deeply inside his lover. Robin closed his eyes feeling his insides becoming filled with his lover's seed. Shulk panted heavily and shared a passionate kiss. He slowly pulled himself out and his manhood fell limp. His seed flowed out of Robin's entrance. Both males got under the covers and embraced each other.

"I never thought I would do it with you…"

Robin placed his finger on Shulk's nose.

"Why is that?"

"I thought you would leave me…"

"Shulk, I love you."

"I love you too, Robin."

Dark Pit entered his room then screamed once he saw Shulk and Robin in his bed. Both males turned their heads and blushed.

"Oh, hell no! Please tell me you two did not do it on my bed!"

"We actually did…"

Dark Pit slapped himself on the face.

"At least you did not see us naked!"

Dark Pit left the room shouting. Pikachu pointed and laughed along with Shulk and Robin.

"You shut up, Pikachu!"

Pikachu threw a chocolate pie at Dark Pit's face.

Robin could feel his behind hurting.

"I think you teared something Shulk…"

Shulk kissed Robin's cheek.

"Are you hurting?"

Robin nodded.

"My bottom feels like it's being teared apart."

Shulk nuzzled against his lover's cheek.

"I'm sorry for being a brute…."

Robin smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.

"You're not a brute. You're just rough."

After the party, Dark Pit immediately washed his bed sheets. Shulk and Robin apologized but Dark Pit got over it. He was happy that Shulk and Robin were back together.

* * *

 _Next day._

"Good news is the disease results came out negative Robin."

Robin and Shulk smiled.

"The bad news is, you're pregnant."

"W-What?"

Shulk raised an eyebrow.

"Are you playing around Doc?"

Doctor Mario handed Shulk the pregnancy test. Shulk swallowed hard.

"Robin did not tell you? He has a gift."

Robin blushed.

"Wait a second, so my boyfriend is pregnant with my child?"

"That's correct."

"I'm worried though…"

"How come?"

Shulk placed his hand on his head.

"What if the baby gets the disease I have?"

"There's a slight chance…"

Shulk shook his head.

"Now I'm worried..."

* * *

 _Few years back…_

"OW!"

Shulk moved his hands on top of his head once Samus hit him with a glass bottle that shattered. The top of his head slightly began to bleed. He slowly stepped back once Samus was getting dangerously close.

"You lying piece of diseased crap!"

Shulk had his arm out fearing Samus was going to hit him again. She punched his face. Shulk whimpered and covered his face with his arm.

"I found out from Ike and Link! Why didn't you tell me you had herpes!?" Samus yelled into his ear.

Shulk sniffed. He was still covering his face.

"I thought you would leave me!" Shulk squeaked.

"You're disgusting! I probably have it from you kissing me!" Samus cried.

"I did not touch you!" Shulk sobbed.

Ike and Link shoved Shulk on the ground.

"Ouch!" Shulk yelled.

"Is he bothering you Samus?" Ike said.

Samus nodded.

"He gave me his disease." Samus lied.

"That's the problem, you can't be nice to diseased maggots." Ike stated.

Shulk frowned. His face had tiny bits of dirt along his clothes.

"But you can always teach them a lesson." Ike evilly grinned.

Shulk gulped. He quickly got up attempting to run away. Captain Falcon chased after him. He laughed and grabbed Shulk from behind. Shulk whimpered and tried breaking free. Captain Falcon lifted Shulk and body slammed him on the ground. Shulk yelped in pain. He landed on his neck. He rolled on his side. A few tears escaped from Shulk's eyes. He slowly sat up slightly panting. Captain Falcon pulled Shulk on his feet. Ike and Link walked over shoving Shulk. Shulk closed his eyes. Ike and Link were circling around him. Captain Falcon, Ike, and Link shoved Shulk back and forth. They ignored his pleas and cries. Ike and Link took turns punching Shulk's body.

"Please, stop hurting me! It hurts!" Shulk pleaded.

Samus was recording the whole thing. Shulk lost his balance. His face hit the wall then he fell on the ground groaning in pain. His face was swollen and bruised. His eyes were bloodshot red. Shulk moaned as he slowly stood up shaking. He leaned his body against the wall for support. Link and Ike got into Shulk's face.

After getting beaten again, Shulk was lying on the ground. Doctor Mario quickly rushed him into the emergency room once he found him unconscious and healed his wounds. Shulk was afraid of talking to people now. He feared Doctor Mario would hurt him. Doctor Mario wrapped his arm around Shulk's neck. The two became friends once they began talking. Doctor Mario was compassionate and understanding. Captain Falcon, Ike, Samus, and Link were suspended for a couple of days once Doctor Mario reported the assault.

* * *

 _2 weeks later..._

Shulk sat by himself in the cafeteria. He tried ignoring the smashers that were pointing and laughing. He moved to a different table so no one could see him. He ate his vegetables and drank his water. The homs tried to think positive.

"Hi!"

Shulk lifted his gaze and saw a dark angel with a pokemon on his shoulder.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Shulk nodded. The dark angel smiled and sat down. The pokemon jumped on the table and began eating cookies.

"My name is Dark Pit and this is Pikachu."

"My name is Shulk."

"I'm new here! How about you?"

Shulk nodded.

"Well, only a couple of months."

"Sweet! This is my adoptive Pokemon! I had her since she was a baby."

Shulk smiled.

"She's adorable."

"Pika! Pika!"

Dark Pit laughed.

"She said thank you."

Shulk felt his heart warming up. His heart went down once Ike and Link approached the table.

"Hey loser!"

Shulk frowned and said nothing. Dark Pit turned his head giving Ike a stern look.

"Why are you calling him a loser?"

Link laughed.

"That manwhore has genital herpes! Are you aware of that?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"What is it to you? And he's not a manwhore."

Dark Pit smirked.

"Are you scared of him?"

Link laughed.

"I could take that faggot down easily!"

"Pi! Pi! Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

Dark Pit nodded.

"You tell him Pikachu!"

Ike threw his water at Shulk's face. Shulk covered his face and wiped his eyes. Dark Pit growled and stood out of his seat.

"Hey, that wasn't nice! Go bully someone else!"

Thunder began dancing around Pikachu's cheeks.

"Go kill yourself Shulk!"

Shulk said nothing. He had his head down.

"Come on Shulk! Don't let these two low lifes put you down! You're better than them!"

Shulk warmly smiled.

"Thank you."

"At least I don't have herpes!"

Dark Pit got into Ike and Link's face.

"First of all, you don't know how he got it! Second, he's still a living being! You're wrong to tell him to kill himself! He's already going through too much!"

Dark Pit smirked.

"Is that all you're concerned about? I bet you two secretly have a disease!"

Ike and Link laughed.

"No! We just love making fun of him! And we don't have a disease!"

Dark Pit evilly grinned and touched Shulk's hand. Shulk was confused.

"Oh no! Now I have the disease!" Dark Pit scoffed.

Dark Pit tried touching Ike and Link's shoulder but they screamed and ran away.

"Hey! Come back here you two girls! You're making me look more manly even though I'm already am!"

Pikachu chased after Ike and Link and zapped them.

Shulk lightly laughed.

Dark Pit raised his arm.

"Yeah! You two girls better run!"

Dark Pit sighed walking back to Shulk and sat down.

"Thanks for standing up for me. No one has ever done that."

"Only real friends do that."

"You mean, you will be my friend?"

Dark Pit warmly smiled.

"Why not? Do I really look girly?"

Shulk gulped.

"They're not lying. I do have genital herpes..."

Dark Pit shook his head.

"So? I truly don't know how you got it and I don't fear it."

Shulk felt his heart flattering. Someone was actually giving him a chance instead of judging.

"I actually got it from being raped..."

Dark Pit gasped.

"Oh my! That's awful! Who raped you?"

"Some crazy woman thinking that raping me would make me become straight..."

"That's just horrible. Did she get caught?"

"She got the death penalty."

"Good! Though its awful she ruined your life..."

"I'm trying to keep positive. I'm hoping for a cure..."

Dark Pit held Shulk's hand.

"Don't worry. There will be."

"Thanks, Dark Pit."

Pikachu was under the table eating the bubble gum.

"Anyways what do you like doing on your spare time?"

"I like to read books, exercise, and learn new things."

Dark Pit placed his hand on his chin.

"That sounds familiar?"

Shulk raised an eyebrow.

"Familiar?"

"Do you know someone named Robin?"

Shulk shook his head. Dark Pit smiled.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Shulk nodded. He laughed once Pikachu was flying up with a huge bubble gum balloon.

 _Five minutes later..._

Dark Pit came back with someone Shulk did not recognize. The person next to Dark Pit was wearing a black jacket and holding a book with a lightning symbol.

"Shulk, this is Robin. He's new here to."

Shulk's mouth slightly opened. Robin had a baby face. The skin on his face looked so smooth. He appeared to be around five feet.

"Hi, I'm a tactician and a grandmaster."

Robin said while reaching his arm out. Shulk shook the tactician's hand. His voice sounded so soft and calm. The homs could tell he had brown eyes. He wondered why he had white hair. He looked adorable in Shulk's eyes.

"I'm a homs."

Robin smiled.

"Are you British?"

Shulk nodded.

"That's lovely."

Dark Pit and Robin sat down developing a conversation. Shulk could not take his eyes off Robin. Robin was explaining how he defeated Grima then came back days later. Robin's story reminded Shulk of Zanza. Dark Pit was explaining about how he was born when Pit went through the mirror of truth. Shulk explained how he defeated Zanza and became the wielder of the monado.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

"I'll see you guys later!" Dark Pit happily said.

Shulk and Robin waved goodbye.

Pikachu followed Dark Pit and jumped on his shoulder.

"I get a feeling those two will become a couple eventually." Dark Pit whispered.

Pikachu giggled in response.

Robin turned his head facing Shulk. Shulk slightly blushed.

"Are you doing anything later on?"

"No."

Robin smiled.

"Do you want to walk outside with me?"

"Why absolutely."

Shulk and Robin got out from their seats and walked outside. They could see the sunset.

"I find it interesting how you became the wielder of the monado."

Shulk scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Its just that, you and I have so much in common..."

"We do..."

Both males were walking on the sidewalk. Tiny bits of thunder were dancing around Robin's fingers. He snapped his fingers creating a tiny fire and blew it making a heart. Shulk was amazed. Robin played with the fire and tossed a fireball in the air then strikes it with lightning. Robin lightly laughed and poked Shulk's side with his finger that was ice making Shulk squeak. The tactician laughed.

"I find it amazing you can see the future. Use that to your advantage and you won't have a problem with anyone on the battlefield."

"Thank you. I don't know nothing about magic but its a good skill to know."

Robin turned his body around and raised his arm. Shulk's mouth opened once he realized he was floating in the air. He looked down seeing strings of wind. He let Shulk down. Shulk reached behind his back grabbing his monado. Robin saw different colored symbols coming out from the monado.

"Speed!"

Robin raised his arms and floated in the air with his thunder. Shulk laughed and chased after Robin. Robin flew on top of the roof. The homs smirked and changed his art to jump. He jumped on the roof. Both males sat down and stared at the sunset.

 _"Should I tell him about my situation? Why if he goes against me?"_ Shulk thought.

"Its beautiful." Robin said.

"It is." Shulk replied.

"Do you have any relatives?" Robin turned his head facing Shulk.

"I do. I'm just jealous everyone is in a relationship except me..." Shulk frowned. _"I better not tell him. I don't want to lose him..."_

"You will find love someday Shulk." Robin said softly.

"Are you in a relationship?" Shulk said.

Robin shook his head.

"No. I've never been in a relationship." Robin said.

Robin looked at the ground.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." Robin said.

Shulk nodded.

"Well, I like to get to know you more." Shulk said.

* * *

 _7 months later..._

Shulk and Robin were always together. Robin agreed to move in with Shulk once he offered. They became best friends then turned into lovers. Dark Pit found it adorable how they were always together. Shulk needed a friend. Ike and Link eventually stopped harassing Shulk once Robin struck them with Thoron. As months to years passed by doctor Mario noticed the two were starting to touch each other. Shulk and Robin would make out in public. They did not care if other smashers were watching. Every time Robin finished a battle, he would jump in Shulk's arms and crush their lips together. Dark Pit found them adorable together. He liked it every time Robin would sit on Shulk's lap. Shulk would always have his arms around Robin's body.

"Shulk, do you mind if I speak with you privately?" Doctor Mario said.

Shulk turned his head.

"I will be over there." Shulk replied.

Shulk and Robin shared a passionate kiss. Robin sat down and read his tome book. Shulk was led inside doctor Mario's room.

"What's wrong doc?" Shulk said.

"Be careful Shulk. I noticed you two are touching each other. Your disease can spread through skin." Doctor Mario said.

Shulk looked down.

"I'm sorry doc. I lose control whenever Robin touches me. I never experienced this kind of love before..." Shulk said.

Doctor Mario smiled and patted Shulk's shoulder.

"Just be careful. If it becomes a situation that you two are about to have sex, say no." Doctor Mario said.

Shulk nodded.

"Thanks doc." Shulk said.

Shulk came out of Mario's office. Robin went up and kissed his lover's lips. The couple held hands.

"Can we stop by our room?" Robin said.

"Yes Robin." Shulk replied.

Link and Ike watched as they saw the couple walk.

"We should tell him that way that bastard can be single again! Its fun ruining his life!" Link said.

Ike playfully punched Link's shoulder.

"No! Let Shulk knock him up that way he will beat the living hell out of him!" Ike said.

"Oh my gosh! That will be perfect!" Link said.

Link and Ike started laughing.

The couple walked into their dorm and entered their room. Robin kicked off his boots and removed his jacket. He hanged it on the stand. He sighed and stretched his arms. Shulk removed his shoes and placed his monado next to the corner. Robin pushed his bed so their beds were close together. He jumped on the bed and closed his eyes. Shulk removed his vest then removed his sweater. He climbed on top of the bed. Robin snuggled closer. He slowly opened his eyes and caressed Shulk's cheek. Both males had their eyes locked. Robin made his move and climbed on top of Shulk. He presses their lips together. He slightly pants and sits up removing his shirt and tosses it on the ground. Shulk blushed and knew what was happening. The homs breathing sped up. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Shulk tilt his head back and twitched as he felt cold hands roaming around his chest. He lightly moaned as Robin pinched his nipples. Robin traced his abdominal and his muscle curves. The tactician found a comfortable position on Shulk's chest and began moving his hips. He was rubbing against the fabric. He smiled once he felt something sticking up. Shulk was getting hard. He wanted more. Robin got off Shulk and removed the rest of his clothing. Shulk was trying to control himself. He wanted to have his way with his boyfriend. The homs looked at every part of his lover's body. Such smooth skin that has never been touched. Shulk wanted to mark him and claim him as his property. Robin removed Shulk's shoes then pulled down his shorts. His erection was sticking up with his underwear. Robin smiled grabbed the fabric and moved his hand in a circular motion. Shulk tilt his head back moaning in pleasure. He never had this kind of pleasure before. It felt so good. Robin pulled the rest of the clothing off. Now his manhood was visible. Robin stared at it. He wanted to ride it and feel Shulk inside him. Robin lied down and spread his legs apart. Shulk got on his hands and knees. His erection was hanging down. Robin grinned and pressed his toe against his erection making Shulk groan. He bit his lip and watched Robin massage his erection with his foot. Shulk sat up. Robin sat up and caressed his lover's body. He moved his hands on his boyfriend's chest. He gently pushed him to lie down. Shulk closed his eyes and twitched. Robin moved his hands in circles on Shulk's chest. The couple then shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you..." Robin whispered.

"I love you too..." Shulk panted.

Robin positioned himself above Shulk's erection. As he was about to lower himself down, Shulk grabbed his boyfriend and rolled him on his side. He did not want to give Robin his disease.

"I'm sorry Shulk. I was blinded by lust." Robin said.

Shulk smiled.

"Its okay Robin. Lets make love when were ready." Shulk said.

Robin kissed Shulk's lips.

"I'll be right back Shulk." Robin said.

Robin got out of bed and got his clothes on. He left the room. Shulk groaned getting off the bed and looked at his bobbing erection. The homs closed his eyes and began massaging his erection. He imagined Robin riding his manhood. His moaning became louder. The homs clenched his teeth and moved his hand up and down faster on his shaft. He lightly moaned out Robin's name. Shulk imagined Robin on top of him riding the hell out of his manhood. Robin's body was covered in sweat and his back ached. The tactician's manhood bobbed violently as he bounced roughly on the homs' erection. He was looking down at Shulk while spinning his jacket above his head. Robin had his free hand placed on the middle of Shulk's muscular chest. The sound of the bed creaking and the skin slapping together was driving Shulk crazy. He felt himself reaching his climax. He loved it. He love being dominated by the tactician. Shulk's hands and ankles were tied around the bed. His eyes closed and his body twitched from skin being brushed and slapped together. His mouth was opened letting out his pleasure moans. The homs loved the slight pain he felt on his thighs. Shulk let out a loud moan and released his seed. His seed filled up Robin's insides. Shulk opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at the carpet floor realizing his seed was on the floor and drawers. Shulk gulped and got a rag from the bathroom. He quickly wiped the seed. He threw the rag in the trash and crawled into bed waiting for Robin. Shulk slightly blushed. He could not believe what he imagined. Robin came back shortly with a bag of ice. He placed it inside the fridge. Robin quickly removed his clothes and crawled into bed naked. The couple snuggled closer and pulled the covers over themselves. Robin felt arms wrap around and felt Shulk's warm body pressed against his back. Robin smiled then closed his eyes falling asleep.

"I love you..." Shulk whispered into Robin's ear.

"I love you too, so much." Robin responded.

* * *

 _Present..._

Robin gently pecked Shulk's cheek.

"Let the past go Shulk. We're together now." Robin said.

Shulk and Robin held hands as they walked into their room. Robin moved back in. Both males quickly kissed and sat on the bed sighing. Robin wrapped his arm around Shulk's.

"Thanks for staying with me Robin." Shulk said softly.

Robin nodded and caressed his cheek.

"I hate being alone." Shulk said.

Robin moved his hand and held Shulk's index finger.

"You're not alone anymore." Robin said.

Shulk smiled. He still felt pain inside his heart though. In reality, he knew he was still stuck with the virus. The pills would only help him to a certain extend. He still thought why did it have to be him? Shulk shook his head and tried to think positive. He still had Robin and his best friend, Dark Pit.

"Please, don't leave me again…" Shulk pleaded.

Robin kissed Shulk's cheek.

"I won't." Robin replied.

"Please Robin, I want to do it with you again…" Shulk said.

Robin gulped.

"Shulk…"

"Please…"

Shulk lifted his head and turned facing his lover. He pulled Robin into an embrace. Robin returned the embrace. Both males then shared a passionate kiss. Robin tightened the grip of his lover. Shulk buried his face into his lover's neck. Robin moved on his lap. He wrapped his legs around his back.

"I can't thank you enough for staying with me…." Shulk said.

"I love you and I don't ever want to leave you." Robin said.

Shulk slipped his hand under his lover's tank top. He rubbed around. Robin's belly was hard. Shulk leaned his head forward and kissed his belly.

"Are you scared?" Robin said.

"I am. I never thought this would happen." Shulk said.

"Just wait until the baby is born." Robin said.

Shulk smiled.

"I actually want you to meet someone." Shulk said.

"Who?" Robin said.

* * *

Robin was holding his lover's arm as they arrived to Colony 9. The tactician was amazed with the mechon machines and gunfire. Shulk was quickly greeted by his people and friends.

"Its great to finally meet you Robin!" Dunban said.

Shulk and Robin were sitting on the desk inside his garage.

"Thank you so much for staying with Shulk to. He's been through so much." Dunban said.

Robin nodded and squeezed Shulk's hand.

"How did the case go?" Robin said.

Dunban crossed his arms and shook his head. He pressed his back against the wall.

"That disgusting cockroach tried blaming it on Shulk." Dunban said.

Robin glared.

"Figures. Its because she's a girl." Robin said.

Dunban pounded the wall and nodded.

"Sexism makes me sick! If I did not put that camera contact inside your eye Shulk, she would have won!" Dunban said.

Shulk's face grew sad.

"It really did not matter. I'm stuck with this disease…" Shulk said softly.

Robin kissed his lover's cheek and cupped his face.

"Think positive Shulk. Doctor Mario will find a cure." Robin said.

Shulk warmly smiled and kissed his lover's lips.

"She changed her story. She said Shulk was the one that raped her." Dunban said.

"Of course they would believe her! I don't understand why abuse and rape towards men is overlooked!" Robin said.

"I remember Sharla and Reyn had to hold Fiora and Melia back..." Shulk said.

"I remember that..." Dunban said.

* * *

 _Court day..._

 _"Nice try you disgusting fiend! Enjoy burning in hell!" Melia yelled._

 _"Let me tear her hair off!" Fiora yelled._

 _"Hold them back! Hold them back!" Sharla warned._

 _Sharla and Reyn held Fiora and Melia back._

 _The woman was quickly escorted out of the court room. Dunban kissed Shulk's forehead and ruffled his hair making him slightly smiled._

 _"You're innocent Shulk." Dunban said._

 _"What the fuck did you just say!?" Melia shouted._

 _Melia broke free from Reyn's grasp. She jumped over the seats and tackled the woman to floor. She brutally punched the woman's face. Fiora followed behind. Both females brutally beat the woman until they were dragged away. Fiora spat in the woman's face while Melia slashed her face. No charges were made against them._

* * *

"They were infuriated. Fiora wanted to break her neck." Dunban said.

Dunban popped his neck and smiled. He decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, I heard I was going to be an uncle?" Dunban said.

Shulk lightly laughed.

"I'm four months pregnant." Robin said.

Shulk wrapped his arm around Robin's neck and pulled him closer to share a passionate kiss.

"I'm curious! How did you become pregnant?" Dunban said.

Robin shrugged.

"I truly do not know."

Shulk laughed.

"We had sex Dunban! My seed entered him!"

Dunban laughed.

"I know that! Just how though? Where is the baby going to come from?"

"Doctor Mario will have to cut open my stomach."

Shulk's phone began to ring. It was from doctor Mario.

"I'll be right back."

Robin and Dunban nodded.

Shulk walked out from the garage and answered his phone.

"Yes, doc?"

"Shulk! I finally got it! I found a cure!"

Shulk's eyes widen in excitement.

"Are you sure!?"

"Yes Shulk! Come to my office when you're ready!"

Shulk felt happiness taking over his body. He was filled with excitement.

"You will need surgery though. I'm gonna have to cut open your penis..."

"Too much information doc!"

Doctor Mario laughed.

"Just come to my office when you're ready! You deserve to have that virus removed!"

"Thank you doc!"

Shulk hung up. He quickly entered Dunban's garage and embraced his lover.

"What's wrong Shulk?"

"Doctor Mario found a cure!"

"What!?"

"He did!?"

"Yes!"

"We need to head back then!"

"Dunban, we will see you later!"

"You take care Shulk!"

* * *

 _Back to the clinic._

"I'm not going anywhere." Robin said.

The couple shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you. Whatever happens to me, we will always be together." Shulk said.

"Together forever." Robin said.

"Are you ready Shulk?" Doctor Mario said.

Shulk nodded. He entered the room. Doctor Mario closed the door. Robin was waiting in the lobby. He rubbed his belly and felt the baby kick. Dark Pit arrived shortly once he heard the news. He sat next to Robin.

"I just knew you two would be a good fit."

Robin lightly laughed.

"You knew him and I would become a couple."

Dark Pit smiled.

"You two have so many similarities."

"We do."

"When I saw you in the library, I just knew you were a perfect match for him."

"Thank you Dark Pit for finding the love of my life."

"Thanks for being my friends! I never had friends before! I was always hated in Smash!"

"There's tons of people that love you!"

Dark Pit smiled.

"Thanks Robin!"


End file.
